vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106894-a-few-thoughts-about-the-state-of-the-game
Content ---- ---- ---- I like dailies, they're much better on a PvP server. Majority of my time spend on Crimson Badlands is getting some people together to take over an area to prevent dommies from finishing their dailies. And then a battle will break out, makes CB a much more fun place. | |} ---- Yeah this is where its at. I was just making fun of my guildmates for not doing them. Its free ez money, with the bonus of world PvP. Its not that dailies are amazing but it makes people go out and about instead of sitting in the city all day. | |} ---- ---- ---- Think about it though - if a mechanic resembles chores, why should it be in the game? This is a game after all - it is supposed to be entertainment and a challenge - not a chore. I totally get what the posters above said about how it breeds WPvP and I think that is a good thing. But, I think it would just be better to declare them WPvP zones and put some nice shinies in the middle. Or make it like Wintergrasp on a timer. Point is there is plenty of was to stir up PvP without boring, repetitive dailies. | |} ---- I see this all the time but these geniuses that say this never list an alternative other than good innovative design. Dailies have been around in some form or fashion since the mmo was designed. Either through daily grinding your favorite dungeon, wasn't a quest but you still did the same thing every day. Warcraft just kind of made it a norm to have these types of dailies but daily grind and monotony has been here since ultima online. So please oh wise one, explain what innovative and good design should be, because apparently the professionals (you know the ones that make video games and not just complain on the forums) haven't figured it out in 17 years. | |} ---- I really wish they would make the daily zones PvP flagged on all servers, but the anti-PvP crowd would scream bloody murder. "WHAT? THERE IS PVE CONTENT I CANNOT DO WITHOUT POSSIBLY BEING FORCED TO PVP!!!!!" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm sorry I guess dailies are important for people that like to have their hands held in every aspect of the game or enjoy monotonous gameplay. It is supposed to be a big, exciting world to adventure, explore and conquer. They could use the rest of the zones to do random quests, maybe scavenger hunt type stuff that tied into the lore. Or give you daily/weekly credit for doing a dungeon. Or introduce a solo/small group world boss that you had track down through clues and summon then kill for rewards. Or explore zones with procedurely generated content. Or hell, even leave the dailies like they are but make them HARD. Make them a challenge. Give a bonus based on completion time. I don't see how going to a zone and being asked to "scout the island" EVERY FRACKING TIME is good design. Even in EQ1, where you had to camp the SAME spot for hours and kill the same mobs just to level up it felt more vibrant and real. Because at least then there was risk vs. reward and you had to work with other players and form bonds. | |} ---- Yes because that sounds FUN! | |} ---- ---- I posted a few times about "veteran leveling zones", essentially giant, lengthy, multi-hour, multistage events done in the open world meant to kind of take the place of dailies. There would be just so much more to do for a longer period of time. | |} ----